


The Equation of Love

by Kenmai



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: Satan gave him a long, long look, his gaze ever watchful. And suddenly it seemed like something clicked, the look in his brother's eyes changed.And it was then that Asmodeus knew he didn’t like where this was going. Asmodeus applied his polish in silence.“Do you like him by chance?”He applied his polish faster.---ie Everyone in the gang realizes Asmo has a crush on Solomontitle is subject to change
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> figured id start posting this now before i lose motivation and never finish this lol  
> after all its better to post this with the chance of me finishing than leaving it in my drafts to never ever be seen
> 
> it'll have about 7 or 8 chapters total \o/

“A human exchange student?” Asmo had asked with a tilt of his head. 

He was currently seated with the rest of his brothers. Albeit they were unfortunately missing one; but the large group of demons had hurriedly been ushered into the room with purpose. And it was by none other than the oldest; Lucifer, in all his prideful glory looking quite serious. 

Asmo had actually been in the middle of taking care of his nails right before; painting them a nice cherry color with careful strokes. It was a very delicate and strenuous task. But being beautiful all the time was a difficult task itself, so he had to be extra careful not to mess up. He was so focused on the glossy color that he’d barely missed the buzz of his phone. He’d finished the stroke he was currently doing, eyeing his slender hands before he decided to take a peek at the notification.

**URGENT.** The text on screen practically screamed at him. 

And for a moment he really debated checking it, especially since his nails weren’t quite dry yet (and he’d be sure to tell whoever it was that small fact!), but he decided it wouldn’t hurt to check.

It had said that he wanted to inform them of something and they were to head up the meeting room posthaste. Levi had complained, saying something about being in the middle of a game; and Satan had merely sent an annoyed looking emoji. Beel seemed indifferent as always, merely sending a thumbs up.  **Do Not Be Late** had been Lucifer’s final message, much to the whining of Mammon.

So they were here now, all seated in the meeting room, his oldest brother standing tall at the front of the room.

“Yes, Asmodeus.” Lucifer nodded with arms crossed. “Two human exchange students to be exact.”

Mammon, the second oldest, hadn’t seemed to care much, already looking like he wanted to leave. “Eh? Why’s any of that my business? I don’t care about any dumb humans.”

They all heard Beelzebub hum from his spot at the table. “Ah, human huh… sounds delicious right about now...” He already seemed in a daze at the thought of it.

Asmo gave him an odd look. “You're literally eating something right now, Beel.” He shook his head with a sigh. “At least eat that first.” 

“Oi! Listen to me!” Mammon interrupted trying to steer the conversation back over to him. “Like i was sayin’ earlier-” Just then his phone buzzed, whatever message popping up on screen alerting him to pick it up and look. And suddenly his face paled. He quickly looked up to see everyone staring at him. Expectant.

Mammon smiled, an awkward, apologetic laugh suddenly seeping through. He scratched his cheek. “U-Um. Say Lucifer.” He addressed him, though he couldn’t quite meet his eyes. “It seems like I'm being called in for work. I like- really gotta go! Right now actually.” Mammon started to get up from his seat, intending to head towards the door. “I’ll be seein’ y’all soon yea-”

“ _ Mammon. _ ” Lucifer seethed with all the annoyance of an older authority figure. The message was loud and clear.  _ Sit back down, you idiot. _

Mammon gulped. 

“ _ Right, right! It can wait! _ ” He loudly exclaimed, promptly turning back around. Mammon seemed torn however, slowly sitting back down in his seat. And with a slight frown he looked at his phone once more. Then promptly put it back in his pocket. Whoever was on that phone of his must be quite scary, but nowhere near as scary as Lucifer’s wrath it seemed.

Asmo watched in amusement, Satan taking the opportunity to lean over and whisper. “ _ I bet it’s those witches the fool got himself stuck working under. _ ”

Leviathan leaned in on his right side. “It’s totally the witches.”

Beelzebub merely continued munching on his snacks, which Lucifer had graciously allowed him to bring into the meeting room; if only to keep him from complaining for a little while. As long as he kept the noise down to a minimum as well.

Lucifer promptly cleared his throat. 

“Are we done with all the nonsense now? I would like to get back on track to what i was saying before i was oh so kindly interrupted.” He crossed his arms again, the stance seeming to be his signature pose. “Now let us begin….”

  
  
  


\---

  
  


To summarize the meeting, there were two exchange students heading down to the Devildom to stay for a year; just like the Angels that had been brought from the Celestial Realm, they would inevitably be getting two humans from the Human World.

That was fine.

That was just fine and dandy.

_ What no one had informed Asmodeus until that moment was that one of those humans happened to be Solomon of all people! Solomon whom he had met before in the human world! Solomon whom he had previously worked with! THE Great and Mighty Solomon  _ who none of his brothers knew but regardless. Solomon would be staying here for a full year! And well, he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

Asmodeus had left the meeting that day only a modicum more distracted than usual.

And he was never so distracted about anything except for himself! Which was saying a lot.

Maybe the following week ahead would be as good a time as any to start panicking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan tries to be a decent brother and get to the bottom of why Asmo has been so strange ever since the announcement of the humans coming on the exchange program.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> personally i think that we should have more Satan and Asmo interactions in canon u-u guess i gotta do everything myself huh

“Black scarf or pink scarf?” Asmo said gesturing to the two colors on his bed. “Black or pink hmm…” He eyed his closet again, not really giving the other the time to respond. “No, no, I'm adding a third option. What about a white one? Would that clash with my shirt?” He walked over to said closet, eyeing the array of outfits in his massive collection. A well manicured hand flipped through stacks of clothing, pausing on one for a second in consideration. Then he shook his head moving to look at something else. “But then if i paired that with this, it would clash with my shoes.”

He frowned. “I mean I  _ know _ I'm beautiful and I can rock like, anything, but some crimes just can’t be forgiven.” Asmo turned around to look behind him. “Hey, are you even listening?”

The blonde; who currently resided on one of Asmo’s luscious chairs, had been fixed as if he was about to speak, abandoned book in hand when Asmo huffed.

“Geez Satan, you’re like, no help at all.” Asmo mumbled to himself as he turned back to the closet. “Here I was going to ask Lucifer to help me today but he’s busy getting the exchange students over here…”

“And for good reason.” Satan looked taken aback, obviously offended at hearing such a thing. “I’m quite literally trying to help you. You keep flipping through outfits before I even get the chance to utter a reply!” Satan actually started to look a bit annoyed. “Furthermore, why are you even bothering to pick outfits for the first meeting, we have to wear our uniforms anyway.”

“This is a nightmare! An absolute nightmare!” Asmo frowned. “Ah, geez, forget it!” He collapsed on his bed, falling back quite dramatically. Satan watched him for some time, shaking his head. But after a while he said, moving to stand next to the bed. 

“I doubt staying in bed is going to do any good though.” Satan sighed. “Why are you so concerned with your looks today, of all days anyway?” Satan pondered his words for a moment. “Concerned more than usual, I mean. They are just humans after all.”

“Not Solomon!” Asmo suddenly sat up, face flushed. “He’s….” Asmo tried to calm himself down. “He’s different. Strange even, one could say… I don’t know how to explain it without going into a long boring ramble like you or something.”

Satan gave him a long, long look, his gaze ever watchful. And suddenly it seemed like something clicked, the look in his brother's eyes changed.

And it was then that Asmodeus knew he didn’t like where this was going.

“So let me get this right.” Satan smiled slightly, putting a hand up to his chin.  _ Oh no. _ Asmo already didn’t like the playful tone that was suddenly evident in the others’ voice. It seemed too… knowing. “Aside from already being  _ quite _ proud of your looks in general. Today; the day you’ve been tasked with showing the new exchange students around, is when you are  _ extra _ careful in taking account of your appearance. And furthermore-”

Asmodeus groaned, moving to stand up. He stomped over to his dresser, hands easily moving to find a specific pink nail polish in the sea of hundreds of beauty products.

Satan only followed after him, continuing to talk as Asmo popped open the cap with a bit too much force. “One of those humans happens to be The Great Solomon, that you previously worked with before.” Satan watched as the other huffed in the mirror, moving to find another shade. It was a very noticeable attempt at trying to stay busy. 

Which made Satan feel bad for hounding him.

But only a little.

He pulled back his interrogation only just  _ slightly _ . “I mean you were quite excited when Lucifer tasked you with the duty of showing them around. I thought it was surprising, if not a bit admirable. Though knowing the reason now is quite… endearing of you Asmo.”

Asmodeus applied his polish in silence. 

“Do you like him by chance?”

Seeing the spectacle of Asmo nearly drop his polish shouldn’t have been so amusing. “H-Hey! This is expensive rare polish! And i mean, expensive! There’s only a few left in stock within the whole Devildom. If i dropped this th-”

Satan’s smile only grew. “I’d buy you another one. No worries.”

Asmo eyed him for a long time, a slight frown on his face, but he seemed satisfied at the change of conversation and hearing the others reply. He sighed. “I know you would. Just,” He gestured vaguely with his free hand. “Don’t scare me like that geez.”

“My apologies.”

He didn’t seem sorry at all.

Asmo merely shook his head in dismay. 

“So if not liking him,” The blonde started up again anyway. “Then you plan to seduce him or something?”

Asmodeus rolled his eyes. ”I’ve tried before.” He said closing the cap. “Not like it’s worked before. Solomon is a strange case.” He eyed himself in the mirror for a long while. His gaze briefly met with Satan’s in the mirror. And then it was back to forcing his usual smile to fall in place. “But hey, it’s not like many can resist me, the one and only Asmodeus. This one human is just some sort of… hurdle to overcome in my life. I can do anything!” That’s right. If he said it to himself enough in the mirror it was sure to come true, right?

“I’m sure you can.” Satan nodded in agreeance. “What you can do right now is get your uniform together however because we have uh,” He paused to check his phone for the time. “You probably don’t have much time to get ready.”

“Oh!” Asmo quickly turned around. “Beauty should never be rushed, but i suppose today is an exception huh…” Asmo shook his head. “It’s fine. I’ll get to it then.” 

As soon as he said this he was grabbing Satan by the shoulders and showing him to the door.

“Now get out.”

Satan frowned. “I did all that helping and you just kick me out?”

“Yes!” The brunette nodded. “I have to get ready!”

“Okay, okay, fine. I’ll leave you be. Don’t be-” The door was closed in his face. “-late.” The blonde sighed as he looked at the elegant doors. Whatever. He had his own matters to attend to. Asmodeus would do well with the tour. Being charming and excitable always did well for him after all.

So with that thought, Satan headed back towards his room for a good book and some tea.


End file.
